Pearl Has a Lot of Orgasms
by OrangeCreamSundae
Summary: [PWP] Pearl (with a dick) and Rose (with a vag) frickle frack. There is a lot of cum.


When Pearl saw Rose she came immediately.

She had a penis right now, in preparation for this sex. White cum shot out of it in a jet and splattered the floor. Her cock stayed erect, but she shivered with pleasure.

Rose Quartz was simply a vision from another world. Totally nude, her pink skin exposed. Her huge, wide boobs and thick labia. She had so much fat and so many curls. Her face was sweet and beautiful. Pearl couldn't hold herself together.

"So soon?" Rose teased. Pearl smiled embarrassedly. "How about a little foreplay first?" Rose licked her lips.

"I'm sorry," said Pearl affectionately. "You're just so _much_."

"Too much?"

" _No._ "

"C'mere."

Pearl walked forward over her cum trail into her girlfriend's arms. As Rose's soft hands found her back, Pearl's dick perked up harder. Rose brought her lips down and gave Pearl a tender kiss, and more cum spilled out of Pearl's eager cock, sliding down her shaft and leg. Pearl squirmed with delight and pressed into the kiss, exploring Rose's lips, building up heat between them.

Rose moved closer, practically pressing their bodies together, and the kiss opened deeper and wetter, and maybe messier, sharing spit back and forth, more intense and vigorous. Pearl's lock and very erect penis touched against Rose's belly, and her hips bucked in another orgasm, gushing out cum straight onto her girlfriend's body, and the sheer eroticness of that made her cum again, and again, compounding the stream of semen. Her hotly cumming dick twitched energetically as she continued to kiss Rose and enjoy her tongue. Semen splashed all over Rose's stomach and drained down, pooling on the floor and getting on their feet. Pearl just kissed harder, the more overcome with lust she felt. She sucked Rose's lips and panted.

Rose broke off, looking her girlfriend in the eyes with a pleased and turned-on expression. Pearl was a shaking and sweating mess of pure devotion, her hair all messed up and her gem shining white. Rose looked down at her extremely hard dick, still dripping from her last orgasms.

"Shall we attend to this beauty, then?" She knelt down – her huge hair settled – and she moved in to give her girlfriend head.

Before her lips touched the cockhead, Pearl spurted cum all over Rose's face with a deep moan. "Sorry!" she said faintly. "Oh, I love you so much…"

Rose giggled. She let cum drip sexily down her face, and closed her mouth around Pearl's cock. It was very long, but not so big, compared to herself in general. She probed her tongue forward to lick Pearl's penis and immediately got a mouthful, tasting her hot sweet semen. Rose opened her jaw to let the cum drain out onto the floor in thick drips. She glanced up to see Pearl straining to keep it together, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Oh, dearest," Rose smiled lovingly and continued her blowjob. She sucked up and down the shaft and teased it with her tongue. Pearl stifled a moan and bent forward over Rose's head, squeezing Rose's curls in her fists, burying her face in Rose's hair. She moaned and rubbed her face back and forth. Soon enough she came again, and hard, sending a deluge of hot semen into Rose's mouth, flowing over her tongue. _Well, why not…_ thought Rose, and she swallowed it. She gulped the huge load of cum down, feeling a sexual thrill that Pearl's semen was in her throat. Pearl cried out in ecstasy, tugged on her hair frantically, and came again immediately, and then again. Rose began drinking a stream of cum that seemed endless, sending Pearl into deeper and deeper orgasm, making Rose proud and delighted and all the more eager to suck Pearl's small dick while it gushed more and more hot white semen.

The stream of cum finally leveled off and stopped. Rose gulped the last of it down and opened her lips, letting Pearl's dick out with a pop like a kiss. It had finally gone down for a moment, and Pearl was a shaking wreck, rustling Rose's curls.

"Is this still good? Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it!" screamed Pearl in a voice beyond awareness. She was past monitoring herself as she usually did so closely. Her desires were raw.

Pearl stood up straight and gently tugged Rose to her feet again. She looked in her face with an expression of pure joy that Rose automatically mimicked. Pearl reached around Rose's high shoulders and pulled herself into another kiss, mushing their lips together, exciting each other carelessly. They kissed and kissed and smooched. Rose reached around and put her hands under Pearl's bum, got a firm hold, and then lifted her up. The heights of their heads slowly drew level. Pearl's side of the kiss rose slightly higher and she kissed down with wonderful intensity, and she brought her hands up to cup Rose's soft cheeks. Ambitiously, Pearl pulled her legs up to lock them around Rose's body; meanwhile her cock, once more erect, bobbed in the open air. Pearl's feet felt their way to and slipped under Rose's mass of pink hair, and as they tightened and pulled her closer, Pearl's penis pressed against Rose's sternum and once again she spurted cum.

Pearl was now suspended in the air, Rose's hands supporting her butt and Pearl's legs around Rose's back and Pearl's hands and face held tightly to Rose's face, and she came right in the sweaty space between their bodies, her dick pumping out still more cum that splashed back and ran down itself, and the way that felt and the way Rose felt it and kissed her harder made Pearl cum again, higher, and again, higher, and this time it shot all the way into their faces, and Pearl splattered cum on her and Rose's chins and up to their lips and cheeks and it was so good, she just couldn't take it. She came again, higher, and thicker, and Rose, wonderful, wonderful Rose, opened her lips slightly, loosened the kiss, to catch some cum and slosh it between their mouths and faint all over again with pleasure. As Pearl came harder and harder she slid her hands across Rose's cheeks and face, wiping the cum back and forth and trickling more into her mouth.

As the orgasms subsided once more, Pearl broke the kiss and grinned drunkenly at her girlfriend, who actually looked rather overcome herself. Rose made a cute little sound and squeezed Pearl's butt. Pearl flexed her legs to lightly rub her crotch and dick against Rose's chest.

"Anything more you'd like to try?" asked Rose with a goofy grin.

Pearl lit up a little. Hesitantly, she reached out and grabbed a thick pink curl. She poked her fingers inside it. "It's a little weird, but…"

"You mean a hairjob?" Rose asked, smiling. "I think I can manage." She set Pearl down. "Careful," she said, since the floor was covered with slippery cum.

Rose turned around and got down on her stomach, lying in the mess. She propped her head up with her hands under her chin, like she was at a slumber party. "Have at it," she smiled.

Rose's long curly hair spiraled out and about simply everywhere, though it didn't completely cover her thick hot butt. Pearl climbed on to it, cuddling into the softness, running her fingers and toes and arms and legs through the curls, burying her face, already moaning in delight. Rose could feel Pearl's dick rising up again amid the locks of her hair. When it was ready, Pearl pulled herself up, found a single tube-shaped curl of Rose's hair that was a snug fit, and slid her penis into it. Kneeling in Rose's locks, she began to thrust in and out, rocking her hips back and forth. The strands of hair slid over her bare, sweaty cock. She held her orgasm in as hard as she could, and began moaning, louder and louder. Finally she let it loose and came hard inside Rose's curls, splashing cum all over and through the pink strands and fluffiness. Rose gave a giggle of pleasure and Pearl gasped in delight.

Pearl found another lock of hair and gave herself another hairjob, rocking and moaning in the curly locks and then cumming and splashing Rose's hair throughout. Rose clearly enjoyed it and Pearl couldn't have been any happier, and she did it again and again. Pearl came in so many locks of Rose's hair that the whole mess started to get sticky and wet and not make perfect tubular curls anymore. As a little surprise, Pearl crawled back and spurted her last load over Rose's asshole and round buttocks, engendering a pleased gasp and wriggling motion.

Pearl was satisfied, panting.

Rose, after a bit, said, "So. Are you ready for my orgasm?"

"Oh, yes!" said Pearl eagerly, as Rose picked herself up from the floor and got to her feet. Her big vulva towered over Pearl.

"If you could give me a little more stimulation… right _here_ ," said Rose sexily. Pearl's cum dripped out of Rose's hair and splashed on the floor. Pearl herself quickly moved between Rose's legs, lowering herself to a sitting position, and reached up. She slid her fingers into Rose's vagina and played around, made her moan, and soon enough she took them out and brought her face up. She licked between Rose's open labia and along her red vaginal opening and up to her clitoris, enjoying the taste. Rose suddenly gasped, and a moan started building, long and low, and her vagina _clenched,_ and then suddenly ejaculate was spraying out of it, gushing out of it, flooding, soaking Pearl underneath, Rose was bellowing out a moan and shaking and Pearl was in a shower of her girlcum and it was splashing on her hands and legs and arms and feet and tummy and tits and cheeks and ears and hair and dick and nose and lips and streaming down over her body like a rainstorm. Pearl sighed and lapped it up, loving it, and Rose's moan faltered and then redoubled, and her orgasm redoubled and she squirted harder, pumping out more and more vaginal fluid, flooding Pearl again, and Rose was lost in the throes of her body, all manner of sounds were streaming out of her throat, and she was trembling and shaking, all her nerves going off, her huge cum-covered hair shivering back and forth, her whole body clenched and unclenched, and her moan going higher, and then going staccato, little high-pitched cries that sent out little bursts of ejaculate that Pearl caught on her face, and then one last drawn out sound, and the last few loads of her ejaculate slid out of her vaginal opening and Pearl pressed against it to catch them, licking and slurping Rose's vagina to catch all of her squirt, swallowing it all down, and then finally falling back, actually tired, and no longer erect, to lie in a huge puddle of semen.

When the shivers subsided from Rose's body, and her breathing went back to normal, she knelt down too and then lay down in the sticky, erotic pool, with a satisfied smile on her exhausted face. Pearl shifted towards her and lay down next to her, cuddling with her arm in the cushion of her curls.

Rose brought her other arm over and caressed Pearl's hair, reciprocating the closeness, but not sexually anymore. Lying together in the results of their labor, they both went to sleep.


End file.
